<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soon You’ll Get Better by percabth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417905">Soon You’ll Get Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth'>percabth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Taylor Swift - Fandom, adrienette - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cancer, Everything Hurts, F/M, Literally so painful, Married Adrienette, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform, painful, will make you cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon You’ll Get Better by Taylor Swift but make it Adrienette!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soon You’ll Get Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read this please note the trigger warnings:<br/>&gt;Major trigger warning for Cancer it’s a heavy subject throughout the story<br/>&gt;Major character death please ensure you are comfortable reading before you do.<br/>&gt;this fic is super sad, I don’t usually cry at my own writing but I did end up sobbing writing the ending so please remember that going into it! </p><p>I think that’s all I needed to mention so i hope you enjoy reading it!! I’m pretty proud of this work and I think it turned out well. Let me know what you think in the comments if you want to!  And yeah I hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The buttons of my coat were tangled in my hair<br/>
In doctor's-office-lighting, I didn't tell you I was scared<br/>
That was the first time we were there”      </p><p>“Adrien could you?” Marinette asked signaling to the situation she was in, her midnight hair tangled in the black buttons of her red coat. </p><p>“Of course m’lady” he smiled before giving her some assistance. </p><p>He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before hanging her ladybug coat on the coat rack outside the doctors office. </p><p>Marinette stepped forward and intertwined their fingers, looking up at him with the bravest face she could gather. </p><p>“Marinette, maybe it would be best if I went in alone,” he said, looking down at her wide eyes, tears threatening from them. Her hand was shaking in the clutch of his own and she was flushed. </p><p>“No no no, no way Adrien we’re  going in together” she shook her head violently in protest. She would not let him sit there on his own; she wouldn’t let him do that. </p><p>“Mari, this meeting… while it may very well be nothing could be hard. Whatever news we get, it could be hard to hear” his voice was small, he was just as scared as she was. </p><p>This was their second year of marriage; they were supposed to live years and years before this kind of meeting would take place. </p><p>Marinette squeezed his hand. “I'm not scared,” she lied through her teeth. She was terrified, but she wouldn’t let Adrien know she was. For the sake of his own worries he didn’t need to add her to the list. </p><p>“We're doing this together Mr. Dupain-Cheng,” she winked and he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so. Marinette squeezed his hand once again before opening the door to the doctors office. </p><p>The lights were blinding and for a moment she was distracted, but the moment didn't last very long, for the pamphlets and posters shook her back to reality.  </p><p>She joined Adrien in the seat next to him opposite the doctor’s desk. His face was unreadable which only made Marinette more on edge, she had no indications. She couldn’t prepare herself when she had no clue how this meeting would end. </p><p>“Hello Mr and Mrs Dupain - Cheng I’m Dr. Smith and I’ll be taking care of you this morning” he said warmly as he extended his hand to shake both of theirs.</p><p>Marinette heard Adrien sigh beside her, he knew he was about to get his test results and he was dreading it as much as she was. She wanted to rush over the few inches and hold him tightly but she knew she shouldn't. So she sat in the deafening silence as the doctor fidgeted with his papers. </p><p>“I’m sorry this will only take a moment” he said, still ruffling his files. Marinette glanced over to her husband, her chat noir and she breathed. For the first time in months she breathed. He was there right in front of her and she didn’t know what was going to happen, but she had him now and that was enough. </p><p>“Right so, your test results are in” the doctor lowered his glasses inspecting the green ink printed page. Marinette knew he was only looking for a way to tell them, and that resulted in a hitch of her careful breath. </p><p>“Adrien ,I am so sorry to inform you that you do have cancer” he said. Marinette was pretty sure the world stopped in that moment. Everything was spinning, she couldn’t place a single thing, her vision was blurry and her breaths were frantic, she felt a hand on her own and whipped around to meet sad green eyes. She breathed. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay” he said barely above a whisper and that pulled her back to reality for a moment. </p><p>“If you don’t mind Mrs Dupain-Cheng I prefer to have this part of the meeting alone.” The doctor said, glancing between her and Adrien. </p><p>“No, I'm staying,” she said sternly. “Mrs I cannot allow that I’m sorry” he countered but it only pushed her further. </p><p>“I have to know exactly what is going on don't you understand that '' she said pressing her finger on his polished hardwood desk. She opened her mouth to yell further when a strong hand pulled her elbow back. </p><p>Marinette’s gaze fell onto that of her husband's eyes, they were desperate and heartbroken much alike hers right now. “Please” he said, much to her surprise. </p><p>She expected Adrien to want her in there but she supposed she understood. She wasn’t exactly keeping her cool. </p><p>“Okay” she said after a moment, her voice was small and she almost hunched into the pain before standing from the cozy leather chair. She let their hands linger against the touch before she left the cold bright room. </p><p>She sat at one of the waiting room chairs while faint conversation echoed through the heavy door. </p><p>She heard the squeak of a chair from the office and stood abruptly. Adrien shook the doctors hand in the frame of the door and nodded before walking briskly towards her. </p><p>They stood before each other unbeknownst of what to do. Marinette looked up at Adrien, he looked tired; like he didn’t expect the end of the road to look like this. Without saying anything he pulled her close and wrapped her up in his arms. Hugging her tight as he breathed tears into her shoulder. She muffled her sobs in his coat fabric as they came to terms with the situation. </p><p>They held each other for another minute before pulling away, a glimpse of eye contact was made and then they linked arms to leave the doctors. </p><p>Marinette looked back, painfully aware of how familiar she was about to become with this place. She shivered under the thought. That was the first time they were there, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last. </p><p>“Holy orange bottles, each night I pray to you<br/>
Desperate people find faith, so now I pray to Jesus too<br/>
And I say to you<br/>
soon you'll get better<br/>
soon you'll get better<br/>
you'll get better soon<br/>
'Cause you have to”</p><p>“I can do it, I swear” marinette giggled as she struggled to open the orange bottle of pills. </p><p>“Mari just let me,” Adrien said in protest, watching as she tried desperately to uncap the white locked cap. </p><p>“Aha!” She exclaimed as she finally popped them open. “Ready?” She said, pouring out two pills onto a small tray next to a tall glass of water. </p><p>Adrien nodded and knocked back the pills. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll be out until uhhh…” adrien started as he peered his head to check the clock behind marinette. “5 ish” he smiled. </p><p>Marinette smiled back weakly, he was off for another appointment, he insisted on going alone, since watching him get any treatment wasn’t something he wanted her to see. She fought him on it constantly but Adrien promised her he’d rather she had a few hours to herself and Marinette wouldn’t argue with him. Not now. </p><p>He kissed her softly and hugged her tightly before picking up his coat and waving his way out. </p><p>Marinette sighed, it had only been a few weeks, she didn’t really know much. She rarely asked questions; she just dealt with it. About as well as anyone would watching the love of their life suffer through something like this. </p><p>Her back slid against the wall by the kitchen as she wrapped herself around her legs. She let the tears pour, she had stayed strong for as long as she could when Adrien was around. She’d sometimes excuse herself to cry in the bathroom during dinner. She’d leave in the middle of the night to sit in their small kitchen. Distracting herself from his heavier breathing. </p><p>And then there were times where she’d just hold him, tight as she could. </p><p>Her blurred vision followed the cabinet and landed on the abundance of orange bottles on the counter. She crawled up and grabbed one holding it tightly to her chest. </p><p>“Soon you’ll get better, it’s going to be okay. It has to be” she whispered through muffled sobs as she rocked on the cold ground. </p><p>Adrien came in and Marinette turned abruptly. “I just forgot my-“ he was cut off by the sight of Marinette bundled up on the floor, in tears. </p><p>“Oh Mari” he said as he kneeled down to her level, he cupped her cheek using his thumb to wipe away a falling tear, she leaned into his touch. </p><p>“Hey” he said softly pulling her into his chest. “I’m sorry” she whispered into his shirt that was undoubtedly soaked with her tears now. </p><p>“For what?” He pulled away to look at her, she was looking up now. His hand lay on her head as she looked at him desperately. </p><p>“Why are you sorry princess?” He asked as if he was shocked. </p><p>“I should be stronger” she whispered and let her face fall, her eyes watching the floor. </p><p>She felt Adrien's soft hand lift her chin to force her to look at him again. </p><p>“You’re the strongest person I know, little bug” he breathed and she choked back another sob. </p><p>“I’m praying to a plastic bottle adrien” she laughed at herself. “I never even believed in this stuff, I just feel so…” she drifted off ,her eyes exploring the skyline. </p><p>“Lost” he finished, she looked up at him again ,mouth parted in shock.</p><p>He pulled her into another hug and she hugged him back tight. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m right here” he whispered into her raven hair. </p><p>She let herself breath again. </p><p>“You’re going to be late kitty” she said standing up and brushing her jeans off.</p><p>“Are you positive I can’t come?” She asked and Adrien shook his head. </p><p>“I can’t let you see me like that Marinette ” he said sincerely and Marinette sighed. </p><p>She just couldn’t wrap her head around why he wouldn’t want her to be there. But she let it drop. </p><p>She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later” she smiled and he smiled back, squeezing her hand as he reached behind her to grab a blue knitted scarf. </p><p>“Can't go to the doctors without it” he winked before leaving Marinette with a small smile on her face. </p><p>She laughed happily at the memory of that scarf. Little thirteen year old marinette making a scarf for her school crush, only to find out his father had taken credit for it. </p><p>He eventually found out years later when he watched Marinette sew her signature into a piece she had been working on. His eyes flashed and he ran to grab the scarf he had kept close all these years. </p><p>“You made this?” He had said and Marinette just shrugged under her blush. </p><p>Hard to believe how much has changed since she made that scarf, so much. </p><p>“I know delusion when I see it in the mirror<br/>
You like the nicer nurses, you make the best of a bad deal<br/>
I just pretend it isn't real”</p><p>Marinette smiled in her reflection, a deep red dress resting on her strong frame. She wore makeup for the first time in months, her hair was curled and her ladybug pin was perched by her bangs. </p><p>Adrien was taking her out to dinner, there was no particular reason other than it had been months since they had left the house to do anything other than visiting friends or going on walks in the park. </p><p>Marinette smiled again, but she knew she wasn’t smiling genuinely. She was excited but not as much as she was worried. Adrien had been so tired lately she didn’t want to push him but he had insisted time and time again that he was fine and he desperately wanted to take her out and so she agreed. </p><p>A knock interrupted the inner war with herself and snapped her back to reality. A reality where they were running late. </p><p>“Almost ready Mari?” He called from outside the bathroom door. </p><p>Instead of calling back she simply pushed the door open and slung her black clutch over her shoulder. </p><p>“Wow” he breathed, taking in her dolled up appearance. </p><p>“May I guide you to my car m’lady?” Adrien smirked bending down ever so slightly with an extended hand. </p><p>Marinette’s heart sunk at the nickname, while neither her nor chat noir was needed in the streets of paris anymore thanks to the defeat of hawkmoth they still vowed to their nightly patrols, which they hadn’t done in months. </p><p>Adrien would always be passed out on the couch before she could suggest it, not that she would. And Marinette refused to moonlight as ladybug without chat noir by her side.  </p><p>She missed it more than she’d like to admit but there was no changing the circumstances; no matter how hard she wished she could. </p><p>“Gladly” she eventually replied taking his hand and watched him lead her to the car. </p><p>He opened the passenger seat for her and for a moment she felt like they were 16 again going on their first date. </p><p>Marinette slid into the seat comfortably and waited for Adrien to get in. </p><p>He sat down and grabbed her hand. She turned and saw his smile, so bright and hopeful she almost forgot for a moment all that was happening. </p><p>“I love you” he said sternly and Marinette tilted her head a little with a lovesick daze. </p><p>“I love you more minou” she smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back passionately and she smiled against his lips. They were okay.</p><p>The restaurant was quiet, there was a huge balcony out the other end that looked over the entire skyline of Paris, reminding her of her childhood room’s balcony that Adrien had visited frequently. </p><p>Once they were seated she relaxed a little, dinner was wonderful but Marinette would be lying if she said she was completely calm but for the most part she just let herself be with adrien. </p><p>“Join me?” He asked her, standing up from his seat. She looked around and noticed he was nodding toward the large empty balcony. </p><p>“Why of course” she said bowing before him, earning a chuckle from him as he locked her hand in his. </p><p>They walked hand in hand to the balcony. The music was barely heard from there but it didn’t matter. </p><p>The moon was bright and they were close, swaying to an unknown melody all alone in the moonlight. Marinette never liked dancing, not until Adrien. </p><p>That’s when she saw it, Adrien’s  face paling as he pulled his gaze from her. Clutching his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. </p><p>Marinette pulled a seat out frantically trying to stay as calm as possible. </p><p>“Can someone call an ambulance?” She screamed out to the restaurant alarming enough people for them to get help. </p><p>Adrien sat hunched over in a seat, Marinette kneeling on the ground to keep an eye on his face. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She didn’t know what was happening. </p><p>Then it all went downhill. Adrien collapsed into Marinette and she caught him. Cradling his head in her lap as she choked on sobs. A few people surrounded them but she couldn’t acknowledge them. She was shaking violently. Holding him with everything she had praying to god that he wasn’t going to leave her. </p><p>“Move paramedics” she heard someone shout. They pried Adrien from her arms. She couldn’t process it, everything was happening so fast. </p><p>Before she knew it she was sitting beside her unconscious husband who was now connected to a million different machines in an ambulance. </p><p>Marinette stood and watched Adrien be transferred into a hospital bed. She was instructed to wait in the waiting room until further notice and she just nodded. Not knowing what else to do, she couldn’t fight; not now. </p><p>“He said treatment was going well. He was fine. He would be fine. This was temporary. He’ll get better. He has to get better.” She repeated to herself as she paced the waiting room. </p><p>A nurse approached her softly placing a hand on her forearm waking her from her daze.</p><p>“Mrs Dupain-Cheng?” She asked sweetly. </p><p>“Y-yes” she stammered, shaking her head to focus. </p><p>“Okay well ,this was expected. He’s alright it’s just getting close” she said in a hushed tone. </p><p>“Close? Close to what” Marinette said a little too panicked. </p><p>The nurse looked taken aback, like she feared she had said too much. </p><p>“I um, your husband is-“ the nurse started before noticing Marinette's movement. </p><p>“Mrs. I’m sorry you can’t see him yet” she said pulling her back carefully.</p><p>“Close to what” Marinette repeated through tears now. </p><p>“He’s terminal,” the nurse said unwillingly.</p><p>Marinette choked back another sob before falling into a cold waiting room seat. </p><p>She held her head in her hands as she tried to stabilize her breathing. </p><p>The nurse sat down beside her. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mrs, he was pronounced terminal the same day of his diagnosis. I assumed you had been informed.” </p><p>Marinette looked up abruptly. Realization dawning on her face. Oh Adrien. </p><p>“When can I see him?” she managed to get out. </p><p>“I’ll see,” she said before standing to talk to another doctor. </p><p>“Marinette,” she said after God only knows how long. </p><p>“You can go in now” helping her up as she informed her. </p><p>Marinette walked in slowly, Adrien was awake surprisingly and wasn’t drugged up only tired, the oxygen tube wrapped around his face made her heart drop to her stomach. </p><p>She walked over and sat down right beside him, taking his hand. </p><p>Where was she supposed to start? She had so much to say. </p><p>“You like the nicer nurses don’t you?” She smiled, he smiled back weakly. </p><p>“Makes this place feel less hellish” he was smirking but Marinette couldn’t hide the pain in her eyes no better than he could. </p><p>This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me,” she said after a while. She wasn’t even mad, but he had known this was a lost cause for months now and hadn’t told her. He watched her be hopeful for his returns from the doctors. When he knew rightly there was no hope to be had. </p><p>“I didn’t tell you Marinette because if I did you would’ve spent more time keeping me alive instead of keeping me living, I wanted to keep living I didn’t want you to cradle me and feed me things when I got weaker, I wanted to just live as if I had more than the few months” Adrien admitted holding a strong gaze. </p><p>Marinette gasped trying to catch her breath. A few months, that wasn’t enough. That wasn’t nearly enough. </p><p>“But now I haven’t spent time on what’s important, we haven’t done anything Adrien,” Marinette countered all too aware of all the days they’ve spent just on the couch in each other’s arms. </p><p>“Marinette that’s what living is to me. I spent so much of my life without love and I have so much love now, that’s all I need. I don’t want to travel the world, I don’t want any of that ‘before I die’ stuff. I want you” he said squeezing her shaking hand. </p><p>Marinette could see that he was crying now too. She reached up and cupped his head in her hands, wiping the hot tears from his face. </p><p>“You never would’ve gone out tonight if you’d known” he whispered and she nodded. She knew he was right. Marinette wouldn’t have treated him the same if she knew he only had a few months left. He needed to see her hopeful for a little longer and she understood that. </p><p>“This can’t be happening” she said as she leaned her head against his. They cried silently for a while. </p><p>“I just want to pretend everything is normal, until it’s not anymore” he said and Marinette looked up. </p><p>“Okay” </p><p>“I'll paint the kitchen neon, I'll brighten up the sky<br/>
I know I'll never get it, there's not a day that I won't try”</p><p>Marinette spent every waking minute by Adrien’s side, she reserved crying for her own time and tried her best to be positive around him. </p><p>Alya and Nino visited every week for game nights and Adrien was relieved to be told he could get off his medication. After they confirmed that the cancer had reached too far they told him he could either keep up the treatment or not.</p><p>Marinette tried her best to understand what Adrien was facing, everyday she’d ask him and he would try his best to explain it but it was hard. So hard. </p><p>They danced a lot. Their kitchen was built for dancing; it was a very important note Marinette had when buying this house.</p><p>“There has to be room for dancing in the moonlight” she had said. Adrien never forgot that. </p><p>And they danced every night, holding each other until they were too weak to stand.</p><p>Marinette slept close to Adrien, holding him if he’d let her and she never let go. </p><p>“And I'll say to you<br/>
soon you'll get better<br/>
soon you'll get better<br/>
you'll get better soon<br/>
'Cause you have to”</p><p>Marinette convinced herself that one day they’d find a treatment to help him. She knew that wasn’t realistic. But he was chat noir, he was Adrien; and he wasn’t dying. </p><p>Except he was, but she would never ever be able to admit that. She was happy in her little bubble of delusion, it was easier in there. </p><p>“And I hate to make this all about me<br/>
But who am I supposed to talk to?<br/>
What am I supposed to do<br/>
If there's no you?”</p><p>Marinette was usually extremely careful with where she would get upset but tonight wasn’t in the cards for her. </p><p>“Marinette?” Adrien called from outside the bathroom. </p><p>He opened the door to see her resting her hands on the sink crying into it. </p><p>“Please go” she said when he held her as she cried. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because this isn’t about me, I hate that I’m making this about me but-” </p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“What am I supposed to do when you’re gone” the words echoed in the bathroom and Marinette felt Adrien’s grip tightening around her. </p><p>“You’re going to be fine Mari you hear me?” He said sternly into her hair as she buried her head into his chest. </p><p>He pulled out and cupped Marinette's face in his hands. </p><p>“Please look at me, Mari,” he said, his eyes were desperate and Marinette eventually caved.</p><p>“You’re going to be fine” he repeated and she closed her eyes. </p><p>“I’ll be here without you, that doesn’t mean I’ll be okay without you” she said to him.</p><p>He had nothing to say to that, they were in the same boat, they were both losing each other. Only difference was that only one of them was going to be dealing with the aftermath. </p><p>“I’ll always be here, just not physically” Adrien whispered and to his surprise Marinette warmed to this. </p><p>Knowing she’d always have him was comforting, he was everywhere in her life and I think she just realized that. </p><p>“This won't go back to normal, if it ever was<br/>
It's been years of hoping, and I keep saying it because<br/>
'Cause I have to”</p><p>-one year later-</p><p>It had been a year since Adrien passed, he left in the arms of Marinette the love of his life. </p><p>Things were never normal with Adrien and Marinette, superhero alter egos, love squares and near death experiences aside they were still an extraordinary pair. </p><p>With Adrien gone, there’s no normal. But then again Marinette’s unsure if there ever was. </p><p>It had been over a year since he was pronounced terminal, exceeding his three month estimate by a lot. Adrien always told Marinette’s that it was her who kept him around for so long. And a little part of her liked to believe that. </p><p>Marinette was cleaning out their room, she had put it off for too long. Basking in the past wasn’t helping her grief but Alya warned her that the memories in there were too strong. </p><p>Marinette walked into their bedroom, a space they once shared. </p><p>She got to her knees to pull out some boxes from underneath the bed that she had shoved under there the week of the funeral. </p><p>A letter slipped out from under a box, Marinette’s head tilted slightly as she eyed the red envelope. </p><p>Her name was scribbled on the front, her hands brushed against the dried ink and her breath hitched. </p><p>This was Adrien’s handwriting. </p><p>She sat on the bed with the envelope clutched to her chest. Pulling it away to inspect it once more. This was the last thing she had from Adrien ,the last piece of him that she had left. She brushed a tear that fell and took a deep breath. Her nails glided through the paper. She unfolded the piece of paper to find a long letter and a document, she set the document down without looking at it. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Marinette,<br/>
If you’re reading this, it means I’ve left you. I’m writing this letter in the hopes that you find it soon after I pass. I didn’t want to tell you any of this in person since my last months were to be spent just loving you and nothing else.<br/>
This is just everything I wish I could tell you.<br/>
Marinette Dupain-Cheng ,my ladybug, the love of my life. A life I wanted to spend loving you until we were old.<br/>
Life’s funny that way, never really works out how you plan it, I think me and you know that more than anyone else.<br/>
I hope you know just how much I love you, I will always love you Marinette; little things like death won’t stop that.<br/>
I’m sure you’re missing me and I’m sorry I had to go so soon.<br/>
I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you that I was a hopeless case, I just wanted to live as long as I could.<br/>
I wanted to escape, I always do.<br/>
There’s only one thing in this world that I never ran from, and it’s my love for you.<br/>
Never could I have imagined a love story quite like ours, complicated,heartbreaking and the most amazing thing I could’ve ever dreamed of.<br/>
I often ask myself how I ever got this lucky? Then I remember how much you'd hate me for saying that and so I keep it to myself.<br/>
I may be gone now, but you have a long life ahead of you and I need you to live that for me okay? You have to keep going for me.<br/>
Which is why I’m leaving you Agreste Fashions, build your fashion empire Marinette, but build it in our name.<br/>
A name I happily took just a few years ago.<br/>
Live your dream, I lived mine with you.<br/>
My dream was to spend my life loving you Marinette, every birthday, every dandelion blown to the summer wind, was wishing that I’d be lucky enough to spend my whole life loving you.<br/>
And you made my dream come true.<br/>
So become a fashion designer and live out your dream.<br/>
Something that stuck out to me when I was first diagnosed was the fact that we wouldn’t be able to start a family together ….so I went to a fertility clinic, they can help you start a family Marinette : I know we always dreamed of having one together. This way, we still can.<br/>
I’m sure you’re processing a lot of information right now so I’ll leave you to live, live on for me Mari.<br/>
My best friend, my soulmate, my hero.<br/>
Love,<br/>
Your chaton,<br/>
Adrien Dupain-Cheng. </p><p>Marinette set the letter down to catch her breath, she was sobbing now, probably smudging the ink on the page. </p><p>“Silly cat” she laughed looking down at the contact information for a clinic downtown and the rights to Agreste Fashions. </p><p>Marinette missed Adrien so much, it was overwhelming a lot of the time, she lost her best friend, her partner, her soulmate but now; she had a family to start with him, in their own special way. And a company to start in her name, their name. </p><p>Ooh-ah, you'll get better<br/>
Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better<br/>
Ooh-ah, you'll get better soon<br/>
Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better<br/>
Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better<br/>
Ooh-ah, you'll get better soon<br/>
'Cause you have to</p><p>-five years later-</p><p>Marinette’s fashion company “Dupain-Cheng” fashions was making its way to Paris fashion week this year. </p><p>She had three children, Emma, Louis and Hugo. Emma was her and Adrien’s and Marinette adopted Louis and Hugo. </p><p>She even starting moonlighting as Ladybug again, remembering the times when her partner was here but also remembering her duty of protecting the city of Paris and so she did.</p><p>She was happy, the ache of wishing she wasn’t doing this alone never left, but she never expected it to. Nothing was going to be the same without him; but she wasn’t without him, just like he had told her years before. He would always be here. And he always was. </p><p>He was here in Emma’s smile, in Marinette's habits, he was here in Nino’s stories, he was here in Marinette's designs, he was here in her. And that was enough, it had to be. </p><p>And everynight Marinette would look up to the moon and smile, she told him stories from her balcony knowing he was listening from somewhere. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that didn’t hurt you too much, I’m sorry for making it so sad but it’s what I do best! Thanks for reading you have no idea how much it means to me. To all my Twitter mutuals who support my fics you’re all so sweet and all who leaves kudos/comments literally make my day so thank you &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>